rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Lunar
Basic Information Name: Jai Lin Concept: Social Lunar Motivation: Find her Motivation Exalt Type: Lunar Caste: Full Moon Age: 16 Anima: Cats History When Jai started blooming at the early age of fourteen, she was relieved -- the thus-far plain girl finally starting to get the mature looks her classmates did that let them talk to the older boys. When she caught up with them, she was thrilled -- her fears of being perpetually the young-looking one all the way to adulthood dispelled. The once-ugly duckling was just about ready to leap for joy when she started to pull ahead, looking forward to a life of popularity and cute boys. But true celebration did not set in until she realized the changes weren't stopping. When her classmates figures set, she was still buying loose clothes, figuring her widening hips would settle into them. When her classmates knew that they might have to change sizes once or twice more in the rest of their lives, Jai was able to take a tape measure and record each day how much her chest had filled out. When her classmates noticed how much their voices changed, Jai was able to silence them with a word -- her throat making a sultry purr that made them sound like freshmen. Now, at sixteen, she's better developed than the teachers, much less her fellow students -- and she's being shipped off to summer camp, since no one can figure what else to do with her. Appearance and Personality Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 5+3 Dexterity 5+3 Stamina 3+3 Social (Secondary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 1 Appearance 5+3(12) Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 3 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 3 Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance 3 Presence 3 Resistance Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine 3 Occult NIGHT Athletics Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Old Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Artifact 5: Jai's Body Manse 3: Precision of Form Gemstone Artifact 1: Hearthstone Amulet Artifacts Jai's Body Manses Dreaming Pearl Manse Merits and Flaws Enchanting Features 4 Vice 4: Stealing Boyfriends/Girlfriends Enemy 2: Women Scorned Permanent Limit 7 Charms&Knacks *Deadly Beastman Transformation (Lunars 137) *Second Strength Excellency (Lunars 140) *Second Dexterity Excellency (Lunars 140) *Second Stamina Excellency (Lunars 140) *Third Appearance Excellency (Lunars 140) *Second Charisma Excellency (Lunars 140) *Irresistible Salesmen Spirit (Lunars 177) *Perfect Symmetry (Lunars 176) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion (Primary) 5 Conviction 2 Temperance 1 Valor 5 Limit 7/10 Virtue Flaw Curse of the Mother Hen Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 2: 22/22,48/48 Personal 22 Peripheral 48 Committed 0 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:CotUS